I'll Always Be There For You
by Ambivalencia
Summary: It's almost the annual Christmas Party and Fairy Tail is going to celebrate it. Meanwhile for Natsu and Lucy, this party will be the first trace of when their life was put upside and down by a thing called love. - NaLu! First oneshot here!


**My first oneshot for Fairy Tail fandom! Hope for the cooperation. :D (btw, this is the longest one that I ever wrote! _)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and the rest of it's contents aren't mine and forever will not.**

* * *

23rd December,

In a snowy morning in Magnolia, a young lady named Lucy Heartfilia is still asleep on her bed, covered with warm layers of blanket. But someone broke the serene of silence and brought an uproar to that little house.

"Luce!" Shout the familiar energetic voice.

"Wh.." She moaned, not opening up her eyes. Still cuddled with her pillow.

"Lucy .. Come on, get up," Natsu said, as he poked Lucy, annoyed, "Aye Lucy! Get up!" Happy too.

"Alright alright ..." The sleepy Lucy began to make a way to her bathroom, while Natsu and his exceed just sit and play around.

_Why did he come and pick me up today? It's very unusual ..  
_

3 minutes later ..  
10 minutes later ...  
19 minutes later ...

"OI LUCY! How long it takes you to prepare yourself?" Shouted Natsu impatiently, just before Lucy came out from the bathroom.

"Geez Natsu, you really impatient," she mumbled as she walked to Natsu's direction. "Are you ready now?" He asked.

_... Okay, this is weird. It's very unusual for him to come here and wait for me.  
_  
"Yeah, let's go," But the blonde just leave the matter away while she and the Salamender walked side by side to the exit.

...

It's still snowy outside, and Lucy glad to wear her new crimson sweater, but she still confused why her nakama didn't get any cold, despite how cold the weather be.

_Nah .. He's a Salamander, he must be always warm..  
_  
As soon as the mumbling, they finally arrive at the guild, their Fairy Tail.

The Guild still noisy and ever, but there is something 'unusual' in there. Today.

_... What ..the?_

Lots of red decorations are placed in the Guild. Natsu just walked idly toward Gray and Erza's position, they seemed to talk about something important.

"Hey Gray and Erza!" Shout Lucy as she waves her hand and walk to them.

"Oh, hi there Lucy," Erza greet with her usual smiling, "Yo Lucy," Gray too. "Anyway, what's happening here?" Finally, she asked someone about this 'unusual' thing. "Oh, it's the usual Christmas Party, Lucy. Well, I guess you didn't know since you just joined us few months ago .." Explained Erza, "But never mind, want to join us? It'll be fun," ask Erza back, she smiled again. "Hmm.. Of course," And Lucy nodded her head as the sign of agreement. And for Natsu and Gray, they just started fighting like usual.

"Hey you pyromaniac! I'll win this bet, FOR SURE!" Shout Gray as he flewed his fist to Natsu's face.

"Nah, I DOUBT IT ice freak, I'LL WIN THE BET," shout Natsu back, and few kicks to Gray's body.

Then again, Erza stopped those two and make them work twice harder.

Few hours of hard working had past, and leave few of Fairy Tail's members in the Guild Hall. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray are having a break from decorating the guild. Lisanna, who is 'suddenly' coming around just greeted that strongest team on Fairy Tail.

"Hello there!" Greet the short white hair girl happily.

"Oh, hi there Lisanna!" Greet Natsu back, with his usual grins.

"Hello Lisanna," the same goes to the other fellow members.

"So, do you guys have plans on the Eve and the Christmas?" She asked suddenly.

Everyone nodded in union, except Lucy, who dumbfounded. :I

"Eh, Lucy-san didn't have any plan?" Asked Lisanna, now staring at the dumbfounded Lucy.

"Well, no ... " She answered short and simple.

"Why not Luce? It's fun to have your special moment in Christmas .." Said Erza, as she sipped her fruit punch slowly but sure. Lucy stared at Erza, she knew what Erza meant behind those words.

"Yeah Lucy! Usually, the girls in the guild are having shopping-bargain for the Christmas party! You didn't know how marvelous it is!" Said Lisanna, grinned to Lucy.

"Hmm.. Maybe I should join too," she said, smiled to Lisanna.

"Yes~ that's right, we'll do it tomorrow, and the other girls are agreeing this too!" Said Lisanna, shaking Lucy's hands.

But suddenly,

"Lucy! Come here for a moment!" Shout Mirajane from the counter.

"Oh, alright Mira-san!" Lucy answered the call and leave her nakama-s and walk toward the counter.

Mirajane called Lucy for definitely a 'something'. She smirked at Lucy, and make her a milkshake. Mirajane's special Milkshake.  
_  
Gulp ... I feel that this comes to no good .. Look at her devilish smirk!_

And leaving a sweatdropped Lucy.

"So ... ~ Lucy, do you have any plan for Christmas Eve and Christmas next three days?" Mirajane smirked at Lucy. Sister are just the same! .. Thought Lucy.

"No, I didn't have one specifically, but I had promise to go shopping with Lisanna and the girls, is Mira-san joining too?" She asked. As she sipped the milkshake. I..it's nice! It had this comforting and relaxing fragrence and sweet taste .. Mm.. Thought Lucy again, tasting Mirajane's special Milkshake .. Or thought so.

"Hmm? Well, yep! I joined too, I need a cute formal dress, because the Christmas should be a formal event, Master said so," she said cleaning the counter slowly, but still focusing her all to Lucy.

"Re..really? Wow, so I do really need the shopping then," Lucy mumbled herself, leaving the Mirajane gave a long unoticable devilish smirked of hers.

"But Lucy, I meant, if you do come with us, what's your plan for the Eve then?" She asked the particullary question.

"We..well .. I don't have one," she said, nervously. Shivered, she thought, W..what's with this feeling? .. The smirk leave me a chill on my spine. Seriously Mira-san, stop smirked at me!

"Then, you didn't go with a certain people, ja?" Mirajane leave a wink to Lucy, and sending Lucy another chill on the spine.

"No .. Not particulla.."

"Then you should ask Natsu!" Said Mirajane suddenly, Lucy could just stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

"No..no way! He wouldn't want to, he must wanted to be with Lisanna or Happy! I'm sure!" Lucy said, shooking her head to Mirajane.

"Oh, don't be shy Lucy, but who knows?" Another wink from Mirajane.

"Oh come on Mira-san ... " Disagreeing Lucy could just look away, and a faint of red tinted on her face.

"What is that faint red colour on your face Lucy~?" Teased Mirajane.

"It's not!" Objected Lucy, "... Oh Well .. I guess I should hang out with Natsu then, if he wants of course," she suddenly said. And suddenly, the pink hair man walk to Lucy and Mirajane. With grins.

"Oi! What're you guys talking about?" Asked that Salamander to those pretty mages.

"Oh, it's nothing Natsu," said Lucy, and she sipped another gulp of her milkshake.

"It's about Lucy's plan, Natsu, eager to know?" Teased Mirajane.

"Mira-san!" Shout Lucy, trying to stop Mirajane for spilling her plans to her beloved Salamander.

"What is it Mirajane? Tell me!" Shout the pink hair man, not the sign to jerk someone but the sign to want to know.

"Well .. It's nothing! You should ask Lucy herself!" But then again, Lucy ran before the Salamander blocked her way so he could found his remaining answer.

"Oi! Lucy!"

* * *

**Lucy's Apartment**

*Click*

_Fuih, finally. I locked all of the entrance toward the apartment. I just hope Natsu won't barge in ...  
_  
"Oi! Luce! Open the door!" Shout Natsu from outside.

Eek! How come he's that fast?

"Come on Natsu, go away! I want to sleep, it's already this late you know!" She shout back at the Salamander.

"...Tch, fine," said the Salamander as he walked away. His footsteps are no longer hear.

_Fuih ... It's fine by me. .. But ... Wh...what's this feeling? .._

_And I should bought a Christmas gift for him too! ... Or not.  
_  
_...Never mind. I should take a bath and go to sleep._

* * *

24 December,

Another new day has arised, though the weather is not as nice as yesterday. Now it's snowy and it's kinda dark.

But Lucy woke up so early today, for what? Yes, for the shopping. She leave with her friends at the morning. Too early.

After she finished all her make ups, she called Cancer and asked him to re-done her hair.

"It's done .. Ebi," he simply said, and well done, Lucy loves her hair style now. Cancer cut it just like her expected. "Thanks Cancer, you could go back now," and she closed Cancer's gate away.

After that, she looked at herself on the mirror, reflected on how beautiful she become.

It's just the same when Natsu asked her to meet him under that tree .. Yes, that tree. Where Natsu just dumbfounded her and leave Lucy ran away, with an idiot looking reflected on her face.

She started to get annoyed with that, but she do love how the way her hair goes. She loves it.

After seeing her reflection, she hurried herself to wear her brown layered sweater, that fit with her long sleeve black shirt and the checkered skirt.

Nice.

That's her impression, but then again,

_Why I worried about tonight? Why do I want to be so pretty today? .. I just don't know the answer ..._

_Never mind! I should hurry and meet Erza and the others._

And she takes her leave and called Plue to accompany her to her beloved guild, Fairy Tail.

24 December, Fairy Tail Guild

"Hush .. Hush .. Sorry Erza! I'm kinda late ..." Lucy apologized, but yes! The others are waiting for her in the hall. "It's okay, Lucy. We just arrived in this guild for minutes," Answered Erza kindly. Lucy scanned the hall, there is no one there except the ladies! No men at all! "So, shall we be going then?" Said Lisanna. Wearing a long sleeved dress and took Lucy's hand and walk with her.

_Wow .. Everyone too ..._

Yes, that's what Lucy thought that time, she surprised that it's not only her that make up-ping and such, but the others too! Look, even Cana is using a stylish shirt! And she looked beautiful too.

After that, Lucy and the others walk around the city, to check dress shops and such, they open. I promised you, it's only 10:00 AM in the morning. ;)

"Ah! I really love that dress!" Lisanna said, pointing her finger to a designer crimson dress. "Wow, good choice Lisanna," said Cana. "Yeah! You'll look cute with that dress! And it fits with Natsu too!" Said Levy.  
_  
Wait .. Fit with Natsu?_

"So Lisanna, are you planning on taking Natsu as your partner in the dancing event 'morrow?" Erza said.

"Dancing event?" Lucy asked, she didn't know about that.

"Yes, it's a set for Christmas party, you will dance with your partner, and hey! You couldn't take girls okay? The same goes to the boys too. And did you guys know? There is this Fairy Tail prophecy ... " And suddenly Levy cut Cana's 'excited' explanation, "That if you give a Christmas present to your partner, directly 00:00, you'll be a forever and ever happy couple!"

_**Wha..what?**_

"And .. Lisanna! _**Are you planning to hit Natsu this time**_?" Said Levy as she stared at Lisanna, to want the truth from her mouth.

"Hmm..N..no.." Said Lisanna, she smiled nervously to the others.

_... ... Yeah .. Lisanna should be always with Natsu ... They really fit with each other ..._

"Mm? Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza seemed to know that Lucy spaced out.

"Oh, it's nothing Erza, hey! Done yet? I wanted that dress!" Lucy said with her 'fake' smile, but a smart Erza is smart. She knew that Lucy is lying to her. And the same goes to the Mirajane, who's still staring sadly to the blonde stellar mage.

* * *

24 December, Fairy Tail Guild, 14:00 PM

"Huah, finally I bought this dress!" Said Levy, squealing to be exact.

"Hmm yeah~ okay girls, let's give us good lucks for our plan tonight and 'morrow okay?" Said Cana, and she gave high five to all of the girls as she walked to a place where the wine barrel placed. Then, the girls are splitting up and began to do their 'plans'.

_So I'm the only one who left out huh ... I guess I should go home and go back again at nine .._

Then she left. She walk to her house with Plue, though, she walk emotionless, like there is no source of life within her.

But suddenly, she recognized a pink hair man with a white short hair lady.

Indeed, it's Natsu and Lisanna.

_... Oh yeah .. I didn't see Lisanna when we're splitting up ... Guess I'm too busy with my spaced out ..  
_  
She smirked for her sarcasm sake.

She saw them, laughing and smiled together. Even Natsu is blushing.

_... Well, standing here isn't going to change anything._

She thought, and carefully gone away to her house with an exhausted Plue.

...

She walked away to her house .. Unhappy, no. Sad, she wanted to cry. She wanted to create pool of tears.

Lucy's Apartment, 04:00 PM

*Brak*

Lucy is crying. She didn't know why, but her eyes couldn't stand the tears anymore. She wanted to create the pool of tears, make her eyes even redder, she wanted to forget about him. She wanted to ... Know what's this feeling? Why she's being like this? She wanted to know, she needed to know. Her emotion is unstable, her once caramel eyes became redder and redder. She close her eyes.

_I.. Should have just sleep and packed my dress for tonight.. .. Like it'll happen._

...

24 December, Fairy Tail Guild 06:00 PM

"Oi Everyone!" Shout the energetic Natsu, who brought a 'gift' on his hands.

"Yo Natsu, where are you from?" Asked the guy from the corner, Macao.

"It's a secret," said Lisanna, to Macao.

"Whoa, Lisanna is dating Natsu now?" Shout Macao.

"No, it's not like that," said Lisanna, explaining herself.

"Nah .. Hey, where is Lucy?" Asked Natsu, who's searching for her blonde nakama.

"I didn't see her anywhere ... " Said Happy, scanning for the hall.

"Natsu!" Shout Mirajane, called Natsu to her counter. Natsu noticed her call and walk to the counter.

"What's it Mirajane?" He said.

"Well ... I wanted to ask, what's that 'box'?" She deepen her voice on the word 'box'. She smirked at him.

"I..It's nothing!" He shout slowly. There is a faint blush on his face.

"Hmmm?" Mirajane smirked again, "Is it for .. Lucy?" Then she murmured those words slowly to Natsu.

"H..How did you know?" Shout Natsu.

"It's me, Mirajane!" Said Mirajane, smirked again.

"But," Natsu tried to defrend herself but,

"..and here are some tips for you Natsu .. If you want to confess to her tonight ... " Said Mirajane, cutting Natsu's words.

* * *

24 December, Lucy's Apartment  
08:300 PM

"H..hoam," Moaned Lucy, awoke from her slumber. She felt a little better, since her deep sleep for hours.

_My .. What time? I guess I should clean myself .. And met the others. What's this feeling? It torn me apart.._

Lucy get up and take a nice hot bath, she needed that. After for a while, she wore the dress she bought with her fellow nakama, a simple plain deep brown dress, it's not that long, just below her thighs a little. She called for Cancer and Virgo, of course to make her even more beautiful. She felt that she needed that tonight. Yes, especially tonight.

"So, how about this decoration Princess?" Said Virgo as she tidying Lucy's dress. "It's perfectly cut, ebi," said Cancer.

Lucy looked again at the mirror, indeed! She really looked like a princess, like her old beautiful lady like in her past. She then thanked Virgo and Cancer as she closed the gates.

_... But ... I don't have any purpose on going there ... They .. Seemed to not have need of me._

Lucy then just go out from her apartment, without any plan, without any motivation.

It's just like ... a shell without a soul.

24 December, Fairy Tail Guild  
11:00 PM

"Have anyone see Lucy around?" Asked the pink haired man.

"No .. I haven't," said Erza, so do Gray and the rest.

The man with a black suit, and a dragon-scale scarf around his neck, is worried. Really worried. Where could she be? The Dance Party is almost ready, but she has not come yet. Then, he had initiative to search for her.

"Happy, help me find Lucy," Said the pink haired man.

"Aye!" Said Happy with his grins.

The Salamander of Fairy Tail now begin his steps to search for his beloved Nakama. He had a bad feeling since he heard Lucy has come home.

_**Lucy, where are you? I'll glad if you just doze off in the apartment. But .. No...**__  
_  
Steps and steps to her Apartment, he saw a suspicious figure few metres ahead and what? He smelled his beloved 'nakama' fragrance.

_**Lucy?**_

He then ran to the figure, and you could guess, that he found a pretty lady, struggling against 4 suspicious men, who're trying to ...

"**YOU!**" Shout him, he became insane. His hands are now covered with his _**'flame'.**_

_**...**_

_**No one could hurt his beloved Guild.  
No one could hurt his friends.  
And ...**_

_**No one could ever and ever touch and even worse, hurting his beloved nakama, the blonde stellar mage.**_

_**NO ONE.**_

The flame he produce is different, it's flaming with _**anger**_, and also the feel to _**destroy.**_

"_**YOU! HOW DARE YOU!**_" Shout him again, even Happy looked at him, surprisely. But Natsu's exceed know what should he do, he flew to Lucy's position and checked her.

"L..Lucy!" Whispered the male exceed.

"H..Happ..Happy?" Answered Lucy, softly, no .. Nervously, shaken in fear.

"It'll be alright!" Said Happy.

"Tch! This girl is ours boy! Don't you dare messing with us!" Shout the suspicious figure that Natsu seen before.

In a moment, all the gangs took out their daggers, and starting to take an assault on Natsu.

Unfortunatelly for them, it didn't work. Natsu attacked them **furiously, fastly, with anger in essence.  
**  
And they all down, just for moments! They had bruises and burnt around their body.

"Lucy... Are you okay?" Murmured Natsu, as he looked down on her blonde stellar mage.

Lucy, couldn't say a thing, she still shaken in fear. Her nakama .. No, her salamander just burnt away her almost-rapers just for minutes.

"Aye! Natsu! We should take her to the guild!" Said Happy, broke the silence between them.

Then Natsu offered his hands to the Stellar Mage, she still shocked, but she took the warm hands of his and began to make a way with him to the Guild.

24 December, Fairy Tail Guild  
11:30 PM

"Oh my! Lucy!" Shout Mirajane, the other members of the guild saw them shockly, and began to round them.

"I..I'm okay Mira-san, just a little dizzy ... " Said Lucy, lying.

"Mira-san, could you give Lucy a drink? She seemed suffocate .. " Said Natsu, everyone looked at him like, "What the? The densest boy on the guild could say that?" (What's the deal? Idk. :P)

"It's okay Natsu, I'm sorry to trouble you all," Lucy apologized and waved at them, though after that, she began to lose her balance, but luckily Natsu able to catch her, so she won't fall down.

"See Lucy? You're too tired .. " Said Natsu. But Lucy smiled at them all, "I'm not, let's celebrate the Eve, everyone?" Said Lucy and everyone give her grins. The same goes to Natsu.

Before the waltz melody began to play, Natsu asked Lucy to become her partner, she accepted.

_... W.. What's this feeling?_

Thought him, and her, at the both time. Staring at each other, blushing, but soon come to an end after the melody was played.

Step step and step, they danced gracefully on the hall.

_I can't believe he's a good dancer..._

Thought Lucy that time, it's not really possible for him to dance this great!

"So .. Lucy ... " Murmured him behind her ears. It gave her a chill on her spines, she started to blush.

"W..what is it Natsu?" She asked, nervously, her words almost not heard, but he could hear them so well.

"What happen?" He asked, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Hu..huh?" Asked her confused.

"No .. I just felt that you kinda weird today .. Well, it's not that you are not weird the other days, but this time is different," answered him.

".. Well .. Yes I'm .. " She simply answered nervously, yet again.

"You know .. Seeing you down like that .. It's like myriads of arrows are making their grand way to my heart.. But .. Never mind that," he said, now looking at her flushed face, "Lucy, here's your christmas present!" Said Natsu with his usual grin handing a small box for her nakama, Lucy breathed gladly that he still have his original grins.

"Hey everyone! Let's start the countdown!" Shout Cana, to everyone in the hall.

"And .. L.. Lucy," said Natsu, looked a way a little from Lucy, he's blushing!

**"3,"** the countdown has started.

"Wo...would you .." He's still blushing!

**"2,"** almost to 25th December.

"Urgh! Enough! Lucy! I like you! Urgh .. No! _**I love you!**_" Shout Natsu. **FINALLY**, the confenssing time.

**"1!"** Shout the other members, excitedly to celebrate the Christmas.

Lucy still couldn't believe what she heard.

_He... He loves me...?_

"So .. Wh..what's the answer?" Asked Natsu, blushed fiercely.

**"0!"**

And Lucy kissed Natsu, tenderly, she isn't experienced in kissing, since she never kiss someone and never expected to kiss someone. Natsu too, inexperience, but he reply his kiss back by deepning the kiss, and finally they pull away for breath.

"T..that's my answer," she said to Natsu, blushed. Both of them blushed.

"Merry Christmasss!" Shout the members. (« Actually, it was said when they're kissing. LOL.)

"And that's my Christmas present for you, Natsu," she said.

"Then open the gift!" He said, with his grins.

She opened it slowly, and guess what? She found a beautiful **necklace**, **pendulum.**

"It's my gift for you," he said, blushing again.

"W..wait, lemme guess," halted Lucy, "You went with **Lisanna** for this gift?" She asked. "How did you know?" He said. There! The secret has been solved!

Couldn't stand her happiness, she hugged him once more, circling her hands around his neck, and he too, circling his hands around her waist.

"Merry Christmas my Salamander," she said softly to his ears.

"Merry Christmas too, my Stellar mage," he said, "And don't forget, _I'll never leave your side!_ I promise, _I'll always beside you._ No matter what."

And the snows flew outside so pretty, dancing, decorating the Christmas beautifully. Like both of them, united, and smiled to each other, feeling the warm of Christmas day.

* * *

**OMAKE  
**  
Meanwhile,

"Look! Natsu and Lucy are one now!" Shout Levy.  
"I can't believe your plan suceed Mirajane," Erza smirked to Mirajane who's drinking her cocktail.  
"Of course ... I already told Natsu everything he need to say to Lucy, and even Lisanna's plan is worked so well too!" Said Mirajane cheerfully.

And they all sweatdropped seeing the devil's smirked as they enjoying themselves for the Christmas Day.

* * *

Okay, I knew I sounded weird, but .. This is the longest oneshot that I ever wrote! Please give me critics and idea ... And tell me how you like it! And if you want to, you could tell me which errors do I make or false in clock or something. . .

EDIT: I edited some sentences that needed some 'enters'. I'll be sure to edit it if I have time!

Thanks!


End file.
